My Life Would Suck Without You
by LilmissAwkward
Summary: Even though we have a dysfunctional relationship and we're each far from perfect, there is one thing I'm sure about; my life would suck without you.


Disclaimer: I do NOT own this song or anime (obviously). But for those who would like to know, the song is by Kelly Clarkson.

My Life Would Suck Without You

"Guhhhhh!" Maka groaned in frustration as she kicked the first piece of furniture that happened to be in her way. Her foot throbbed but she was far too angry to care. She was so pissed that she could rip her hair out.

"Why is he so god damn unreasonable! He does this shit all the freaking time! Is it so hard for him to think about someone other than himself for once...How could he say that..." She ranted, fixing the living room and slamming previously thrown objects back to their designated areas. Eventually she collapsed onto the couch. She wiped her tears away and hugged her knees to her chest. Her heart still ached from the fresh tears left from the fight that happened not too long ago. After she cooled down quite a bit guilt began to settle in.

"Maybe I was a little unreasonable too... Ugh, I should have handled the situation better..." Maka trailed thoughtfully. "Well he has to come back sometime, he does live here...We can fix this then..." She reassured herself. "But what will I do? How do I fix something so broken..." Shooing the bad thoughts from her head, Maka grabbed the nearest book and began reading it to busy her mind for a while.

Maka waited and waited and waited. An hour passed, then two, then five. Eventually she ran out of books to read and worry began to poke at her.

Maybe he's not coming back she thought shifting her position on the couch nervously. Not after that argument. Not wanting to hear her negative thoughts, she turned on the t.v. The t.v didn't help but the sound gave her some comfort so she kept it on. She just sat there and let her guilt, worry, and broken heart consume her. After a while someone knock on the door and Maka, startled, nearly jumped out of her own skin. She scrambled out of her seat and darted to the door, hope sprouting in her chest. When she got to the door, she looked out the little peeking hole at the top of her door and saw Soul. Maka, in all her pride, took a deep breath and put on her most convincing angry expression and yanked open the door.

"Soul." Maka stated looking at him expectantly. He had a bouqet of flowers, though most of them looked miserable. They were broken at the stem and withered from lack of water. They looked like they had been through alot tonight, just like Soul. He looked exaughsted and miserable to say the least, but his eyes were full of determination and sorrow.

"Maka, look...I..." Soul trailed, at a loss for words. Maka brought up her hands and Soul flinched only to find himself being hugged by his meister. Instantly, Soul hugged her back.

"I forgive you." Maka mumbled, her voice muffled by his shoulder. Rain began to fall from the sky and Soul threw Maka over his shoulder playfully and went inside, laughter lighting up the mood.

~~Earlier That Night~~

"Hey tiny tits, I'm going to Black Stars." Soul announced, fresh out of the shower. The water dripped from his hair onto his bare chest.

"What?!" Maka yelled confused and angry. She stomped into the living room only to temporarily forget her anger as she stared at Soul's mesmerizing torso and arms. She couldn't help but stare at the way his muscles shamelessly contracted and flexed with each movement. Realizing that she was staring for much too long she began to blush feverishly.

"What the hell Soul! put some clothes on!" She screamed, turning away.

"Sheesh I have pants on darling." Soul teased, throwing a t-shirt over his shoulder and brushed past her to the front door.

"And just where do you think you're going?" Maka growled.

"To Black Star's, like I just said." Soul stated blandly.

"But isn't there something important today that you need to stay for?" Maka hinted through gritted teeth.

"Uh, no." He shot at her, and those words hit her in the heart. Enraged, Maka began cursing and throwing couch cushions at him.

"Wha- hey! What the hell!?" Soul said, dodging flying objects. "What the fucks wrong with you!" Soul grunted as he caught the lamp that was headed straight for his head.

"It's our anniversary you asshole!" Maka roared, her heart tearing and hurting her more than she could ever hurt him by throwing hard, heavy objects at him. "How could you forget, it's our first full year dating? It's really not all that hard to remember!"

Soul didn't look surprised, or shocked or anything. He looked the same just more defensive.

"Maka you don't understand, I-" Soul began

"No Soul, you don't understand!" Maka interrupted. " You constantly do stupid shit that hurts me all the time, but this takes the cake!" Maka ranted.

"Well, if you haven't noticed, you're not perfect either Maka!" Soul retorted. "You almost forgot my birthday, remember?"

"I know very well that I'm not perfect jackass! And exactly I Almost, but didn't. And you have no right to play that card! I was studying for exams!"

"Exactly, books, school, tests are more important than me to you! I'm constantly put second!"

"Well maybe if you didn't piss me off so much I wouldn't need any of those as a distraction!"

"I'm sorry that I'm not good for you!"

"And I'm sorry that I'm not made of steel!"

"Whatever Maka, maybe all of this was a mistake. We obviously don't get along. This relationship can't be healthy..." Soul trailed, instantly regretting what he said.

Maka stood there and took the blow. She was quiet and eerie. It was quiet, too quiet and the anticipation gagged and choked Soul.

"Get. Out." Maka stated coldly."If you don't think that we should be together then get the fuck out."

Shit

Soul didn't know what to do, and he had a bad feeling about what would happen next, so he stayed put. Bad choice. Maka Maka-chopped the shit out of him until he got out of the house. When he got outside his instincts took over and he started to run. But as he looked back and looked into Maka's eyes, he saw heartbreak, pure heart-break and anger. He wanted to go back, but something told him to keep running. So he did.

~~Present Time~~

Soul tossed Maka onto the couch and immediately began to kiss her. As he did, he managed to put a simple gold necklace with a simple gold charm around her neck and secure it. Maka felt the cool metal against her skin and pulled away to see what it was. She examined it with a smile.

"You never forgot, did you...?" Maka gasped realizing how much of a bitch she was for no reason. "Ohhhhhh..." She groaned hiding her face.

"It's okay," Soul chuckled patting her back. "I tried to tell you..." He trailed.

"I realize that now but if I wasn't such a mega bitch none of this would've happened.."

"Well it was my fault too, neither one of us are innocent in this situation, but I really need you to know that I didn't mean a word that I said!" Soul pleaded.

"It's okay, I know." Maka smiled.

"How?" Soul said confused.

"Simple," She began."You came back."

Soul just smiled and hugged her.

They both knew that they could never leave each other. They each hold a special part of one another that they could never let go of. No matter how dysfunctional their relationship was it would always be theirs, far from perfect, but theirs. What can I say? They are each the missing puzzle piece that only fit each other.

"Happy first anniversary babe." Soul purred as he kissed her neck.

"Same to you." Maka giggled.

"Just admit it, you couldn't live without me." Soul joked.

"No," Maka teased. "but my life would suck without you."

**Thanks For Reading!**


End file.
